


Happy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordswrong, pleasure and dictionary.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super tired and super sappy and this is what came of today's words. Super sappy fluff. =)
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172595361917).)

To say it was a pleasure to wake up next to Derek was just wrong. If Stiles remembered correctly the dictionary said it was _a feeling of happy satisfaction and enjoyment_ , which didn’t even come close. He snuggled closer to Derek, who hummed softly and tightened the grip he had on Stiles’ torso.

“Morning,” Derek rasped tiredly and Stiles’ heart felt like it would burst with what he felt, how _much_ he felt.

“Morning.”

“You smell good.” Derek nuzzled against Stiles chest and up to his neck, causing Stiles to shiver.

“Yeah?”

“Happy,” Derek said.

Stiles smiled. “Yeah. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
